Pais e Filhos
by Lithos de Lion
Summary: Kiki descobre que Mu é seu pai. Continuação da fic Dois Rios.


**"Pais e Filhos"**

Olhava para o rosto sereno da jovem que repousava em seus braços, acariciou a face e lhe tirou a franja que insistia em lhe cair pelos olhos. Mu não podia deixar de admirar aquela que tanto amava.

Sara voltara no dia anterior, depois de sete anos desaparecida, ainda não acreditava que ela estava ali, novamente em seus braços.

O dia estava amanhecendo, Kiki não havia dormido em casa, ele pedira por telepatia para ficar na casa de Shiriyu, e se conhecia bem seu menino ele não queria atrapalhá-lo em nada. De certa forma, pensou Mu, foi melhor assim. Sara e ele ainda tinham que decidir a melhor forma de contar a verdade para Kiki. Não era tão simples, chegar e dizer, Kiki essa é sua mãe e eu sou seu pai. Eles tinham de preparar bem o terreno antes de dizer qualquer coisa.

Deixou sua mente vagar em lembranças novamente... Época em que Kiki ainda era praticamente um bebê... Olhou para Sara novamente e saiu lentamente da cama, temendo acordá-la, para ir sentar no peitoril da janela.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos, aquela era uma lembrança boa, apesar de seu misto de tristeza...

Jamiel, poucos anos antes...

Hoje é aniversário de Kiki, tenho de fazer alguma coisa especial, não é todo dia que se faz três anos de idade. Riu para si mesmo, seu pequeno estava crescendo tão rápido... Seguindo o riso uma onda de tristeza o invadiu, o que Sara sentiria ao vê-lo tão grandinho e esperto?

E foi absorto em pensamentos que o pequeno Kiki avistou seu mestre, e logo se colocou prontinho para dar-lhe um susto... Seguindo pezinho por pezinho para perto da pia, onde Mu se encontrava debruçado... Pensou e pensou e preparou-se, mas quando foi pular em direção aos cabelos do mestre, este sumiu no ar reaparecendo em seguida por trás dele, fazendo assim com que o pequeno batesse com a cabeça na pia, logo abrindo um berreiro.

Mu se apressou em acudir o pequeno, que se debulhava em lágrimas sentidas...

- Kiki, quantas vezes eu te disse pra tomar cuidado... Vem cá me deixa ver esse machucado. E não adianta fazer esse beiço gigante, você sabe o resultado de quando tenta me pegar de surpresa.

- Meste Mu é mau! – dizia o pequeno fungando.

- E Kiki é bonzinho não é? – Mu sorriu da carinha sentida do pequeno.

Pegou o garoto arteiro no colo e o sentou em cima do balcão da pia, realmente o tombo tinha sido feio, além do galo gigante ainda deixou um pequeno corte. Se arrependeu, por que não deixou que ele o assustasse? Tudo bem que seu gesto tinha sido automático, mas podia ter tentado permanecer quieto e dar a impressão de que tinha levado um belo susto.

- Vamos ter de passar um remédio neste corte. – disse olhando para os olhinhos marejados de lágrimas.

- Ah!! Não meste Mu, memédio nuim, vai faze ade mais. – disse Kiki desatando no choro de novo.

- Se não passar, vai ficar pior Kiki. – e saiu para ir pegar a caixinha de remédios no banheiro.

Quando voltou não achou mais o pequeno em lugar nenhum...

- Não acredito!!! Kiki não tente se esconder de mim, você sabe que eu vou te achar. – disse calmo, mas sentindo medo de onde o menino devia ter se enfiado. – Anda Kiki, apareça logo.

Concentrou-se um pouco e suspirou aliviado, Kiki não tinha ido longe dessa vez, estava no último andar da casa, escondidinho dentro de um baú antigo. Teleportou-se para lá. Ia fazer da arte uma brincadeira...

- Onde será que está o Kiki, o que eu vou fazer se eu não encontrá-lo? Não devia ter dito sobre o remédio. – já pode ouvi-lo se segurar para não rir. – Ele se esconde muito bem, e nem usando meus poderes eu consigo achá-lo... – Agora era Mu que tentava se segurar para não rir.

Mu andou calmamente até o baú, e abriu bem devagar... Kiki já o olhava com uma carinha de desespero (me encontrou). Mas Mu não o deixou com essa carinha muito tempo, o atacou com cócegas, fazendo o pequenino se contorcer de tanto rir e ao se sentir livre das cócegas se agarrar ao pescoço dele sorrindo feliz.

- Meste Mu não é mau, é bozinho. – disse estalando um beijo na face do ariano, que sentiu os olhos marejarem.

- Então já que eu sou bonzinho, vai me deixar cuidar desse machucado? – perguntou se teleportando com ele para a cozinha.

- Dexo. – disse com uma pontinha de medo.

Mu cuidou do corte, passando o remédio para desinfetar, enquanto fazia isso reparava bem nas feições do pequeno... Tinha os mesmos olhos azuis da mãe, isso nunca passara despercebido para ele, no resto da aparência, como a cor dos cabelos, era muito parecido com o pai de Sara e aqueles fios rebeldes também lembravam a outra pessoa, Mu até ria das suas idéias, os cabelos rebeldes de Kiki eram idênticos ao de seu mestre Shion.

O que o pequeno tinha igual a ele, igual a Mu? Uma das coisas era o jeito arteiro de ser, Mu dera muito trabalho em sua primeira infância, antes de ir para o Santuário; como dizia mestre Shion, ele era o mestre das fugas. Outra coisa que Mu notara bem, Kiki tinha um imenso coração, era uma criança bondosa.

- Ti foi? – perguntou o menino, olhando meio assustadinho para o Mestre que havia sumido completamente em seus pensamentos.

- Quê? – disse Mu voltando a si.

- Meste Mu é engaçado, tava oiando pa mim com cala de bobo. – disse Kiki caindo na risada, um gesto tão dele.

- Sou bobo é? Então vamos ver quem é bobo. – Mu começou o ataque de cócegas novamente, fazendo Kiki rir até lacrimejar os olhos. – Sabe quem ta fazendo anos hoje? – disse Mu, parando por alguns instantes o ataque de cócegas.

Kiki o olhou interrogativo, fazendo anos...Humm ele pensou bem e se lembrou que fazer anos era quando se ficava velho, o de seu Mestre tinha sido uma semana antes... Riu ao lembrar do mestre resmungando que tava ficando velho demais... Se o de seu mestre tinha sido há alguns dias então... Era o dia dele... Ao concluir os pensamentos Kiki deu um largo sorriso para Mu.

- É meu nivessário!!! – o pequeno riu e começou a pular em cima do balcão da pia. – Eh!!! Eh!!! Eu kelo bolo de cocolate!!!

Olhou para o pequeno e sorria ao vê-lo todo animado, tinha decidido levá-lo à cidade para passear e ver outras pessoas, já que o levara apenas uma vez e de certo este nem se lembrava mais. Mu se lembrava bem porque decidira não aparecer mais na cidade, lembrou da desconfiança com que olhavam para ele e para o menino em seus braços, ainda um bebezinho, alguns chegaram a fazer comentários maldosos. Decidiu então se isolar de vez com a criança nas montanhas, mas Kiki tinha de conhecer outras pessoas... E ele gostava tanto de novidades.

- O que acha de irmos à cidade buscarmos esse bolo? – perguntou Mu.

Kiki sabia bem o que era cidade, vez ou outra o mestre o deixava sozinho para ir até lá, mas nunca o levava e quando voltava contava para ele tudo o que vira de novo.

- Eu... Eu posso ir com ocê? – perguntou, a carinha interrogativa.

- Ué, eu não disse "irmos"? Claro que vai comigo, vem vamos nos arrumar senão fica tarde. – pegou Kiki nos braços e foi arrumá-lo para o passeio.

A cidade estava bem movimentada aquela tarde, várias pessoas passavam indo as compras, as carroças com feno passavam de um lado para o outro... Kiki olhava tudo maravilhado, e arrastando Mu ia para todos os lugares e entrava em praticamente todas as lojas. Até por fim encontrar aquilo que tanto lhe fascinava, parou em frente a uma vitrine, uma loja de doces, cheia dos mais maravilhosos bolos que ele podia imaginar.

- Vamos entrar? – perguntou Mu.

- Ahan – foi à resposta do pequeno.

Mu entrou e cumprimentou o dono da loja, se conheciam há algum tempo e quando ia a cidade sempre passava pela loja para conversar com ele. O Homem aparentava um pouco de idade e não era de Jamiel, mudará para lá após a morte da esposa; quis se afastar de tudo que lembrava a tragédia que se apossara de sua vida. Mas há tragédias que não podem ser esquecidas tão facilmente. Sua mulher havia morrido no parto e por sorte a criança também não veio a falecer, fora aos poucos que a criança melhorou e hoje era a única coisa que lhe alegrava, ver sua filha saudável e vivendo como uma criança normal.

- Ora, ora!!! Então este é o pequeno que vive com você, senhor Mu? Olha só, é um belo garoto. – disse ao apertar as bochechas de Kiki.

- Hoje é o dia de anos de Kiki, decidi passear um pouco com ele, já que ele vive apenas comigo nas montanhas e quase nunca sai de lá.

- Isso não é bom para uma criança, ele tem de ter coleguinhas. – disse num tom meio repreensivo, mas sorriu ao notar quem entrava na loja pelos fundos. – Oh, ai está minha princesinha, venha cá, quero te apresentar esse garotinho.

- Olá Isabela. – disse Mu sorrindo para a garotinha, cuja aparência denunciava a origem européia da família.

- Oi, senho Mu – disse a pequena sorrindo.

- Olha filha, este é Kiki, ele mora com o senhor Mu, porque não brincam um pouco enquanto eu arrumo o bolo de aniversario dele? – disse o pai.

- Oi pazer Kiki, eu sou Isabeia, qué binca lá fola cumigo? – Kiki olhou para Mu, como a pedir permissão.

- Pode ir Kiki, só não vão longe. – disse Mu.

- Eles ficam só na porta mesmo Mu, não vai acontecer nada. – disse o senhor rindo.

- Tudo bem.

Olhou para o filho saindo ao lado da filha de seu amigo, ia todo acanhado enquanto a menina falava feito uma tagarela, deixou um sorriso escapar dos lábios... Aquela cena lhe trazia boas lembranças.

Enquanto isso lá fora Isabela enchia Kiki de perguntas, de tudo quanto é tipo, até perguntar o porque de ele não ter "pelos" em cima dos olhos ela perguntou, ao passo que Kiki fez somente uma pergunta.

- Aqueie senho é seu Meste?

- Meste??? Não aqueie é meu papai. – riu a menina.

- O que é papai? – pergunta que a garotinha não lhe respondeu.

Perguntas esquecidas ficaram brincando por mais algum tempo, quando Mu surgiu na porta da loja com um imenso embrulho, chamando Kiki para irem embora.

- Xau!! Kiki, depois vota pa binca mais. – disse a menininha acenando já longe, Kiki não respondeu só acenou com a mãozinha.

Logo mais à noite, depois de devorarem juntos o imenso bolo de chocolate, Kiki deitado no colo de Mu, já quase dormindo pareceu se lembrar de algo... Escalou a barriga do mestre e o encarou.

- Posso faze uma pegunta?

- Pode, o que quer me perguntar velhinho. – o menino riu um pouquinho e ficou sério novamente.

- Meste Mu, o qui é um papai? – ele o encarou com a carinha mais interrogativa do mundo.

Mu sentiu-se congelar, que pergunta era aquela, o que ele ia responder... Sentiu-se totalmente estranho com a pergunta do pequenino, não sabia como explicar o que era... Ele era o pai de Kiki, pensou consigo, o que é que eu faço agora??

- Papai é a pessoa que cuida de você. – disse Mu. O menino o olhou com a carinha ainda mais interrogativa.

- Ocê é meu papai meste Mu? – disse o pequeno.

Era óbvio, apesar de Kiki ser apenas uma criança entendia que a única pessoa que cuidava dele era Mu e chegou à conclusão que se Mu cuidava dele, era seu papai. Mu não soube o que responder, ele não queria que o menino soubesse... Na verdade até queria, mas o que diria quando este ficasse mais velho e começasse a perguntar sobre a mãe... Sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas, se sentia culpado por Sara não estar ali com eles, uma culpa horrível por não ter feito nada para salvá-la.

Não respondeu a pergunta do pequenino, que de certa forma entendeu que não devia perguntar sobre isso a seu mestre. E o assunto foi esquecido, e Kiki ao entender mais do mundo, acabou concluindo que era órfão como Seiya e os outros e que por este motivo seu mestre nunca mencionara nada sobre pai, mãe, família.

- Mu!!! Mu!!! – sentiu uma voz ao longe lhe chamar e lhe tirar de seus pensamentos.

Sara estava ao seu lado e o olhava assustada, sorriu para acalmá-la e limpou as lágrimas que só agora percebia, caiam de forma intensa.

- Estou bem Sara!!! Não se preocupe. – disse a abraçando.

- Mas o que houve?

- Só estava pensando, lembrando de algumas coisas que passei junto de Kiki. – ele olhou pela janela.

- O que lembrava? – perguntou.

- Do dia em que ele me perguntou o que era papai... – o rosto de Sara adquiriu uma expressão triste. – Era aniversario de três anos dele, e eu o levei a cidade... Ele se divertiu muito e fez até uma amiguinha, que até hoje visita.

- Mu... O que respondeu a ele?

- Nada, fiquei mudo e me levantei com ele nos meus braços, só quando estávamos no andar de cima é que disse que já era hora de dormir, mas responder a pergunta... não. Eu já te expliquei o porque que tomei a decisão de não contar nada a ele. – Mu suspirou.

- Eu sei, mas como vamos contar?

Enquanto isso um todo sorridente Kiki descia da casa de libra, onde Shiriyu estava morando, para a casa de Áries. Ainda tava achando estranho ver seu mestre de namorada. Tinha rido muito junto com os guerreiros de bronze no dia seguinte; já que ninguém imaginava onde é que Mu tinha escondido essa garota por tanto tempo.

Kiki tinha tido a idéia de fazer um belo café da manhã para o casal e depois sair de fininho para seu quarto e fazer as atividades, que, tinha certeza quando Mu resolvesse olhar e ver que ele não as tinha feito a coisa ia ficar preta, com ou sem namorada por perto.

Chegou na casa de Áries e notou que os pombinhos ainda não tinham levantado, se segurou ao máximo pra não cair na gargalhada, pensando no mestre e na namorada. Arrumou o café com todo o cuidado, quase não tocando em nada e fazendo tudo por telecinese, quando terminou tudo decidiu ir bater à porta do quarto e chamar o mestre e a moça para comerem.

Foi caminhando devagar e ao se aproximar da porta, notou que eles conversavam e pareciam estar um pouco exaltados.

- Nossa mal se encontraram e já estão brigando. – disse Kiki em um sussuro.

Mas, ao se aproximar mais começou a ouvir partes da conversa, notou que falavam sobre ele... Algo de como contariam, o que iam fazer... Sentiu um medo o invadir, será que seu mestre desistiria de treiná-lo? Ia abandoná-lo para poder formar uma família, sem a presença dele? Uma onda de tristeza o invadiu, seu mestre era a única forma de família que conhecia. Foi quando ouviu Mu dizer um pouco exaltado, com a voz parecendo triste...

- Como vou contar que ele é meu filho, que escondi durante tanto tempo que eu era seu pai... Me diga Sara como vou chegar em Kiki e dizer, eu sou seu pai??? – Kiki sentiu a mente girar – Dizer que você é a mãe dele será mais fácil, porque você nunca escondeu isso, só não pode estar ao lado dele todos esses anos. – Mu foi interrompido pelo estrondo da porta que Kiki abriu com toda força.

- MESTRE MU!!! – os olhos azuis brilhavam – VOCÊ É MEU...MEU...PAI!!! – as lágrimas caíram. – Por que escondeu de mim? Tinha vergonha de ser meu pai? Por que nunca me contou? – entre soluços Kiki bateu a porta com força e saiu correndo.

Mu que olhava em desespero a reação do menino saiu atrás dele em seguida, chamando por ele.

- KIKI!!! ME DEIXA TE EXPLICAR!!! – mas o garoto não lhe deu ouvidos e se teleportou.

Sara estava logo atrás de Mu, tudo acabara saindo errado, Kiki acabou descobrindo tudo da pior forma e ela não tinha idéia do que fazer. Olhava um Mu desesperado a sua frente, não se lembrava de ter o visto assim, nunca. Chegou a sentir culpa por ter voltado e atrapalhado a vida dos dois com sua presença, mas percebeu que ambos precisavam dela mais do que nunca agora. Sentiu isso claramente quando Mu abraçou-se a ela desolado...

- Ele já sabe esconder o cosmos, não saberemos onde ele está. – disse Mu desanimado.

- Tem certeza, talvez quando estiver mais calmo você possa localizá-lo. – disse Sara, levando o ariano para dentro de casa.

- Não tenho tanta certeza disso.

Sara se dirigiu para a cozinha, fazer um café quente para ambos, precisavam se acalmar e por os pensamentos em ordem, o próprio Kiki precisava por os pensamentos em ordem antes de dar sinal de onde estava. Chegaram à cozinha e se depararam com a mesa do café toda posta impecavelmente.

- Kiki fez isso pra gente, uma surpresa... Foi por isso que apareceu de repente no quarto. – Mu disse tentando sorrir.

- O que será que ele está pensando agora?

- O pior... Não de você, de mim.

Após algumas horas, Mu tentava localizar novamente o menino, mas não conseguia obter nenhum resultado, ele havia aprendido bem a técnica. E como se diz, não se pode encontrar, quem não quer ser encontrado.

Shiriyu apareceu na casa de Áries à tarde, procurando pelo garoto que ficara de ir jogar uma partida de basquete com ele e os outros no ginásio do templo de Athena, preocupado porque Kiki nunca dispensava um jogo. Assustou-se ao saber do acontecido e com o que Mu lhe disse sobre ser pai do garoto; ninguém nunca percebera que Kiki era mais do que um simples discípulo para Mu, e se alguém desconfiou nunca chegou a comentar.

- Talvez Mu, se juntarmos todos, conseguiremos localizá-lo. – disse Shiriyu.

- Acho difícil, ele não quer ser encontrado, sem dúvida alguma se escondeu em um bom lugar e ainda anulou o cosmos. – um desanimado Mu respondeu.

- Será que ele não voltara nem ao cair da noite? – Sara tentava esconder a aparente preocupação.

- Posso entrar? – uma voz familiar se pronunciou na parte dos fundos da casa de Áries.

- Claro, entre. – Mu respondeu.

Todos ficaram espantados ao ver Saori entrar junto com Seiya, parecia saber de tudo o que estava se passando e tinha uma expressão calma.

- Eu já sei o que aconteceu Mu! – disse Saori sentando-se ao lado do cavaleiro. – Se me permitirem, gostaria de falar a sós com ele. – Saori pediu aos que ali estavam para se retirarem. Mu olhou para a deusa e desabafou toda a sua angústia...

- Eu não sei o que faço, Athena... Sei que errei de não ter contado para ele, eu era praticamente uma criança naquela época, um jovem que de uma hora pra outra se viu responsável por outra vida além da sua própria. Eu só queria evitar que ele sofresse e parece que a única coisa que consegui foi piorar tudo. – disse Mu de cabeça baixa.

- Naquele momento você fez o que achou melhor, e foi pensando no bem dele, não vou dizer que o que fez foi certo ou errado, não é hora para isso; acho também que seu coração já lhe deu a resposta. O que importa agora é que temos um garotinho confuso, sem entender nada, escondido num sótão, em uma casa nas montanhas, na cidade de Jamiel. – Saori disse sorrindo serenamente para Mu. – Agora o melhor a fazer é ir até lá e explicar o porque de tudo, Kiki é um bom menino e entenderá, tenho certeza.

Mu ajoelhou solenemente, agradecendo a intervenção da deusa e a seguir dirigiu-se a porta de sua casa.

- Obrigado Athena!!! Agradeceria se contasse tudo isso a Sara, quero ir imediatamente a Jamiel. – Sorriu e se teleportou.

A deusa sorriu de volta, aquela família iria ser feliz e esquecer todos os contratempos que ocorreram. Agora tudo iria melhorar. Levantou-se e foi para onde estavam os seus cavaleiros e Sara.

- E Mu? – a jovem se apressou a perguntar.

- Foi buscar Kiki. – foi a resposta de Saori.

- Então??

- Sim, eu sabia onde ele estava. Mu foi buscá-lo em Jamiel. – após responder Sara, Saori chamou Seiya para acompanhá-la de volta ao templo, se despediram e se foram.

- Vou atrás dos dois. – disse Sara virando-se para Shiriyu.

- Seria melhor esperar.

- Não conseguirei...

- Tente pelo menos um pouco, eles têm de conversar. – Shiriyu sorriu e Sara acabou concordando. – Agora eu tenho de ir, Shunrei deve estar me esperando para o jantar, ficara bem sozinha?

- Não se preocupe, ficarei bem e esperarei um pouco antes de ir até Jamiel. – disse, despedindo-se do cavaleiro de Dragão.

- Não se preocupe mais, que tudo dará certo.

- Obrigada!

Acompanhou o cavaleiro subindo as escadarias por algum tempo, depois fechou a porta e caminhou pela casa impaciente, será que Mu já estava conversando com o seu pequeno?

Mu se teleportou para Jamiel no mesmo instante em que Athena lhe dera conta do paradeiro do menino. Tudo estava silencioso em sua casa, Kiki realmente não queria ser encontrado.

Chegou ao sótão, e encontrou o garoto sentado no velho baú, os olhos inchados de chorar, balançando as pernas deixando-as se chocarem com o móvel.

- Kiki?

- Me encontrou de novo. – foi a resposta do garoto.

- Kiki, porque saiu correndo daquele jeito? Me deixou preocupado, se Saori não me alertasse de onde você estava... – Mu suspirou. – Ia acabar demorando dias pra atinar que estaria aqui.

- Eu quero ficar sozinho, vai embora.

- Quero te explicar o que aconteceu Kiki.

- E me dizer o que, que ouvi coisas de mais? – o menino evitava olhar para seu mestre, que sentara ao seu lado.

- Não vou negar nada Kiki. É tudo como você ouviu, eu sou seu pai e Sara é sua mãe. – respirou fundo antes de continuar. – Sei que errei ao não te contar nada, fazer você pensar que era órfão, mas eu queria te proteger... Não queria que sofresse.

- Não acha que estou bem pior agora? – disse o garoto olhando-o com mágoa. – Eu ainda sou criança, eu sei, mas dependendo do que fosse... Eu ia entender. Não entendo o que aconteceu de tão grave que achou melhor esconder.

- Kiki, eu... – Mu tentava segurar as lágrimas, ao ver seu filho naquela situação, com o olhar cheio de mágoa.

- Eu confiava em você, achava que sabia todas as verdades... Que tudo o que fazia para mim era bom... E meu mestre fez pra mim o pior, me fez pensar que eu não tinha família, que era órfão, enquanto ele mesmo; meu pai... Sempre esteve ao meu lado. – ele chorou mais. – Eu pensei algumas vezes que... Talvez minha família me considerava um lixo o qual eles não queriam junto deles, ou que me viam como aberração e todas essas coisas. Só que quando me via com você eu pensava, se minha família não me quis, pelo menos eu tenho um bom mestre que cuida de mim.

- Kiki, sei que está magoado comigo, mas deixe-me contar tudo para você, toda a história para que você entenda... E depois, você pode pensar o que quiser de mim. – Mu já não tentava segurar as lágrimas.

E contou toda a história, não escondeu nada... Detalhou tudo, desde sua infância ao lado de Sara até o momento em que a viu partir já com ele em seus braços... De como tudo acontecera e de como se culpava por achar que ela havia morrido. Ao terminar de contar, levantou-se para ir embora, o menino não ia querer ir junto com ele.

- Mestre Mu... – ele sussurrou, Mu não ouviu. – PAI!!! Espera. – Mu virou assustado, seu menino o havia chamado pai?? Ele ouvira mesmo o que achava que ouvira?

O menino correu e abraçou-se a ele soluçando, ele também caiu em lágrimas, pegando o garoto, não mais tão pequeno em seus braços.

- Eu me orgulho muito de você, pai!!! – o menino lhe disse ao pé do ouvido.

- Ah!!! Meu filho, meu filho, como esperei por isso pequeno; não sabe o quanto. – disse sorrindo fazendo-lhe um cafuné nos cabelos.

As lágrimas haviam sido substituídas por sorrisos de felicidade, agora precisavam se encontrar com Sara e finalmente serem felizes, os três juntos.

- É... Que tal irmos embora pai? Eu estou com muita fome... – Kiki sorriu, o sorriso largo, ambos já na porta do palacete.

Quando se preparavam para ir, Sara apareceu, utilizando-se também do teleporte, olhando para os dois assustada e sem dúvidas temendo o pior... Mas tranqüilizou-se ao ver os dois abraçados e juntos chamarem-na para ir de encontro aos dois. Ficaram os três abraçados, desta vez chorando de felicidade.

Sara abaixou-se para fazer cafunés na cabeça de seu garoto, que estava tão sorridente.

- Sabe mãe... – disse ele sorrindo timidamente. – Estou com uma fome. – e caiu na gargalhada.

- Então acho melhor irmos embora não, cadê o transporte... – riu olhando para Mu.

- Ei, os dois, não me olhem assim, sabem se teleportar sozinhos.

- Ah Mu leva a gente. – disse Sara fazendo cara de pidona.

- Pai vai deixar a mamãe pedir dessa forma, não vai fazer nem um dengo? – Mu olhou para Kiki, garoto danado.

- Então vamos, os dois... Eu heim! Vocês são mimados a beça – disse sorrindo e teleportando-os de volta ao santuário.

Kiki subia as escadarias pulando os degraus em forma de brincadeira, Sara e Mu seguiam logo atrás abraçados e felizes por tudo ter dado certo. O garoto olhou para traz sorrindo maliciosamente, um sorriso bem largo.

- O que foi agora? – Se Mu conhecia bem o garoto ele estava com grandes idéias.

- Diga Kiki!! – Sara o incentivava a falar logo.

- Sabe pai, mãe... Acabo de pensar em uma coisa... – ele alargou mais o sorriso, se é que tinha jeito. – Quando é que vão me dar um irmão?

Ao dizer isso saiu correndo escada acima, deixando um casal totalmente vermelho atrás de si.

- Esse garoto não toma jeito!!! – disse Mu.

- Até que não é uma má idéia. – disse Sara.

- Como?

Sara sorriu para Mu, é estavam realmente começando uma vida juntos agora, formavam uma família... E era uma sensação maravilhosa. E quem sabe, ela não aumentaria mais para frente? Mas isso é uma outra história... :)

**"Sou uma gota d'água... Sou um grão de areia... Você me diz que seus pais não te entendem, mas você não entende seus pais... Você culpa seus pais por tudo, isso é um absurdo... São crianças como você, o que você vai ser quando você crescer!!!"**

Fim

**Por:** Lithos de Lion

**N.A:** Ai está a continuação para a fic Dois Rios, como muitos me pediram, com a reação do Kiki ao saber a verdade. Foi um pouco complicado escrever a reação do Kiki, espero que tenham gostado... Quero escrever mais histórias com o casal Sara e Mu para breve, gosto muito deles juntos... E assim que eu tiver um tempo, quero desenhá-la e mostrar pra vocês, por que até agora só fiz o rascunho.

Abraços espero que gostem dessa fic...

Lithos de Lion


End file.
